Caregiver
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: Ignore my title, I couldn't think of anything. Fai gets sick in the middle of the night and Kuro ends up taking care of him. Major Kuro Ooc-ness, and is better written than this summery, promise XP Please review


"Kuro…?"

A grunt was all I could muster as I shifted positions. It had to be two-thirty in the morning and I was pretty sure I had imagined the shaky voice that had just sounded at the edge.

"Kuro-wan?"

Maybe not; the mattress dipped to my left and the familiar voice continued in a not so familiar tone.

"Kuro-sama, please don't get mad at me, but the kids are both asleep and I'm _freezing."_

That got my attention, he's never cold. That and the fact that he asked permission; He knows I try to avoid sleeping in the same room in front of the kids. I don't know what was normal in their world, but I don't want to freak them out. Usually that's just an incentive for him though…

I looked up at large blue eyes blinking sleepily at me in the darkness. They looked kind of glassy actually. Shit. I pulled back the covers and watched him lay down next to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

He can't lie at all when he's tired. I reached out, wrapping my arms around his waist, momentarily surprised 'cause I always forget how thin he is. I pulled him back into my chest and received another shock.

"Damn, you _are_ cold. When'd it start?"

"Lil' while ago…" He was already falling asleep. "You're warm though…" His breathing evened out, but I could still feel the occasional shiver.

This was strange for him; I've never seen him sick before. I watched him for a few minutes, but eventually my own exhaustion caught up to me and I drifted off after.

An hour later I wake up because he's shaking violently. They're small trembles, but constant and he's half awake himself. My grip around him loosened and his fingers clamped down on my arm. Now I realized there was something else that had woken me up; he was burning hot. I mean, his skin feels like a porcelain cup filled with steaming tea. He's still shaking though…

"Kurogane, I'm so _cold."_

I sigh, lying back down against him, stroking his hair.

"I know, but you're burning up." I let my hand rest on his forehead for a moment.

_Shit_

"I'm gonna get you some water and one of those pills. I'll be right back."

"M_mmm._" It was a complaint I realized; he doesn't want me to go. But our current world is pretty modern. It's no Piffle, but they have some fairly advanced medicines including some fever reducers that would probably be helpful.

Sliding out past him and jogging downstairs I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Reading dosing instructions I popped a pill out of the foil tray. The dosage goes by weight and I have to think back to the last time I'd picked him up, a few days ago. He'd only need one, which was apparently a child's dose. Oh well.

Heading back upstairs a stuck my head in each of the kid's rooms. They're both okay and the manjuu's sleeping with the princess.

Flicking on the lights I walked back into my room. He's still in bed, shaking. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, setting the water down on the bedside table and helping him sit up. Blinking at the light, he leans on me. He's burning.

"Here."

I hand him the pill and he brings it slowly to his mouth. I give him the glass and have to steady his hand when he moves it. He swallows the pill and I take the glass back, resting my chin on top of his head. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong.

"What hurts?"

"_Everything._"

I don't doubt it, especially since he's in too much pain to try and convince me otherwise. I put my arms around him again and feel him relax instantly. He settles into me and I'm almost positive he's falling back to sleep. It's a not an unpleasant feeling, being able to comfort someone so easily.

Suddenly, he tenses up, turning to look at me, eyes wide. I can tell by the look on his face what's coming next. He stands, checks himself and then walks quickly towards the bathroom connected to my room. I follow.

He walks in ahead of me and I get the light. Suddenly, he pitches forward and I lounge to catch him, barely keeping him from hitting his head on the edge of the sink. I pull him up and, when I feel him gag, I pull his hair back out of his face, watch him vomit into the sink.

He retches for a few minutes, then just grabs the edges of the sink and breathes. I want to rub his back, but I'm using both hands to hold back his choppy hair. I settle for pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

I watch him reach up and turn the water on; most of whatever he'd brought up washes down the drain. It couldn't have been much; he didn't eat a lot last night. Maybe he was already beginning to feel sick. It'd be just like him not to say anything…

I let go of his hair with one hand and catch some cool water, splashing it gently over his face before smoothing back his bangs. I don't know why I'm being so doting.

"C'mon, leave that and go back to bed."

"S-sorry-"

"Don't apologize."

"But that's gross…"

I rolled my eyes. Everything had already been washed away, but even if it hadn't, I wouldn't have cared; he should know that by know.

"I'll take care of it, promise. Go back to sleep."

"…'kay"

He stumbles when he takes a step. I grab him around the waist to steady him and he unintentionally leans on me. I take this as a cue and sigh, carefully picking him up in the unfortunately named "bridal-carry". I'm laying him down on the bed and already he's trying to sit up. Apparently he's feeling well enough to try to make himself feel worse.

"Kuro-chii, I shouldn't be sleeping here, I'll make you sick."

"I don't get sick. Go to sleep."

He's too tired to argue. I watch his breathing even out and touch a hand to his forehead; His temperature's gone down a little. I flick the light in the bathroom and join him.

I wake up to the sound of nothing but that's normal, I'm always awake before him. I'm on my side, holding him; instead of his usual face-down-let-me-see-how-long-I-can-lay-like-this-before-kuro-sama's-convinced-I've-finally-smothered-myself sleeping position, he's slightly sideways as well, face buried in my chest. I check his forehead; temperature's lower again, but not gone.

He looks exhausted though, with little purple half moon beneath his eyes. Even his breathing's a little shallow. I want him to sleep longer, but it's seven; the kids'll be up soon. I don't know what I'll do about breakfast, he always handles meals. I fact, he'll probably try to get up to cook. I'll have to make sure he doesn't.

It's snowing like crazy right now; the kind of snow that makes the sky dark long after sunrise. From what I can tell, this world has all four seasons, we just happened to arrive in the dead of winter. I was immediately nervous when I realized this; he hates worlds with snow. I guess it reminds him of his home, wherever that may be. He'd never say anything, but I can tell from the look in his eyes when he's anxious. I don't think that's what made him sick, but I don't think that it's helping. I get up slowly and quietly, trying not to wake him.

Walking downstairs I overhear groggy, but polite and _hopelessly_ formal conversation coming from the kitchen. So they're up…

"Kurogane-san!"

Princess smiles and I grunt. The kid nods respectfully and I return it. I see a pot of coffee on the counter and hone in on it.

"Morning, morning, MORNING!"

_Oh Kami_

"Where's mommy?"

The manjuu's bouncing around me looking for "mommy" and if I weren't afraid of waking the mage I'd shout. But he only got maybe two hours of descent sleep and he definitely needs more. I settle for a glare.

"Quite that game already, 'snot funny. And anyway, he's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" The princess looks worried, "Is he alright?"

"He's not feeling well… he was up most of the night."

I don't know what to say past this, I'm not good at talking about private things. I don't even know why I feel like this is private; it effects them as well. I guess it's just 'cause he was up with me, like I'm the only one who knows what he actually went through.

"I can make breakfast then… is there anything you think he might like?"

He's got a stomach virus, so I don't think he'd be too interested in food. Then again, I can't stop thinking about how thin he is… oh well; I'll think about that when he's feeling better.

"I don't think he's hungry, he just needs sleep. You can… feed yourselves though, right?"

Okay, I probably sound like an ass-hole, but really don't know what to say. I'm just making sure they don't starve. They seem to get that, but the princess won't give up.

"Sure, but can I make you something as well?"

I think about it, but I'm not really hungry. In fact, I'm kind of anxious to go check on him. Shit he's turned me soft.

"No thanks." I think for a moment, then turn to the kid and drop my voice, "But he does need to sleep, could you try to keep the manju down here."

"Of course, Kurogane-san."

"Thanks."

I start back upstairs, breakfast squared away, then double back and grab a glass, filling it with ice chips. I remember him giving them to the princess the last time she got sick.

When I enter my room, he shifts positions, rustling the thick comforter.

"Oi…"

"Mmm…"

He rolls onto his back.

"Feel better?"

"Ye-es…"

Back to lying; shit. Then again, if he feels good enough to lie, he feels better than he did last night. I think. He doesn't make any sense… Laying my hand on his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face I sit down on the edge of the bed. I smooth my hand over his hair a few more times. When I start to pull away, he makes a small noise of protest and lifts his head slightly, prolonging the contact. I'm trying not to grin as I replace my hand. He's still feverish.

"Here, I brought you some ice…"

His eyes open for the first time when I say this.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"Watched you do it for the kids."

"Oh."

He's half sitting up now but he looks like he could fall asleep like that too. He's reaching for the cup, but I'm not sure he'll be able to hold it. Instead, I take one of the slivers between my fingers and surprise him, slipping it between his hot lips. Now he's blinking up at me like I sprouted a second head. I laugh.

"Kuro-chu, I know I probably look like I'm dying, but I'm not; so if that's the reason you're being so sweet-"

"It's not."

I


End file.
